fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Infected
"Infected" is a term that refers to the reanimated corpses of recently deceased people. They are the primary antagonists of FTWD. The Infected refers to the reanimated corpses of recently deceased people. How the bodies of the recently deceased reanimated is not fully understood, nor is it fully explored within the show. It is implied that the bodies are infected with some kind of agent, a virus perhaps, that reactivates certain primitive areas of the brain after death, and through this, the basic motor functions of the body are restarted as well as an unquenchable desire to feed. The effect on society of the appearance of the Infected is one of complete chaos, no government agency knows what the Infected are or how to deal with them. Planes are grounded and police waste ammunition by making body shots, such as in the case of Patrick Sutherland. Also the reckless shooting draws the ire of the general public, as they too are unaware of what is happening and take the shooting of the Infected as police brutality and begin to riot. This allows the Infected free rein to spread the infection further. Origin Robert Kirkman has stated that the origin of the zombie apocalypse won't be revealed.http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Letter_Hacks. "any explanation would disrupt the normalness, and the feel of the book to resemble 'science fiction'. He is more interested in what happens post-outbreak than what had happened leading up to it." Abilities Everyone appears to be "infected" with the agent that causes reanimation after death. It's not been revealed whether this agent is a simple chemical, virus, bacterium or fungal spores. Because everyone is infected, every person who dies - from any cause - will reanimate, unless their brain is severely damaged. In the trailer for Season 1 , the news advert mentions a "mysterious virus" going around, giving a possible hint to the origin of the outbreak. How the bodies of the recently deceased reanimated is not fully understood, nor is it fully explored within the show. It is implied that the bodies are infected with some kind of virus that reactivates certain key areas of the brain after death, and through this, the basic motor functions of the body are restarted as well as an unquenchable desire to feed. Their effect on society is one of complete chaos, as no agency knows what they infected are. Planes are grounded and police waste ammunition by making body shots, such as in the case of Patrick Sutherland. Also the reckless shooting draws the ire of the general public, as they too are unaware of what is happening and take the shooting of the infected as police brutality and begin to riot. This allows the infected free rein to spread the virus further. Put Down After death an infected person's body reanimates and can only be destroyed by severely damaging the brain. Decapitation (cutting off the head) without destroying the brain leaves a head snapping it's jaws at whatever comes into range. Thus, the only way to perminantly put down an infected person is to destroy the brain. Known and presumed infected (and not "Put Down") *Gloria *Calvin *Matt Sale (presumed) Alternative names * Skin-bags - Moyers, Season 1, "Not Fade Away" * The Dead - Daniel Salazar, Behind the scenes "Infected" is the counterpart of the term "Walkers", which is used in the parent series The Walking Dead. Trivia * Frank Dillane in an pre-season 1 interview, appeared to slip and say "eaters", before correcting himself and saying walkers * The infected look "fresher" in appearance as the zombie apocalypse in Fear has just begun. They look similar to the walkers in the first season of the parent series. Gallery Infected.jpg Calvin Infected.png Infected Art.PNG Reed Infected.jpg Infected The Dog.PNG Infected Stormy Head Shot.png Gonzales shoots the infected woman.png Gonzales and Tattooed Infected Woman.png Shooting infected man.jpg The tens of Infected become many tens and hundreds.png Herd.jpg Hotelseven.jpg fr:Infecté Category:Fear the Walking Dead Category:Infected